


Powerpuff Boys

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of crack, Crack, I am so sorry, I really don't know, M/M, Powerpuff girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Moriarty creates his equals only they are a little smaller and more trouble than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerpuff Boys

Professor Moriarty wasn't a lonely man. Of course he wasn't; he had everything in the world he could ever wish for. He had money, power, not to mention great looks but something was missing. A longing for children he never thought he could have. He found himself in his laboratory late one night, half a bottle of vodka gone and his brain running too fast and that's where the idea hit him. He would create his perfect matches, equals in all ways. 

He pulled down his bottles from the shelves, a touch of malice a dash of spice, a few bullets for good luck, money and a rabbits foot. That's what it took. All the ingredients went into one big pot and was sealed then shook. The last ingredient was something special, something rare and never used outside his lab. He sprinkled it on top of the container and stepped back. To his amazement it started to shake, it wobbled and made a great hissing noise, then out from the top popped a small little boy, hardly anything worth keeping but he was cute with his dark hair and big eyes and Moriarty was drunk, so he set him aside.

He add a dash more malice a tad bit of hate and again closed the lid, this time a blond haired boy just a tiny bit taller jumped forth with a smile that could kill. He was almost perfect until he opened his mouth. "Well shit, fuck, damn, look at this dump." The professor growled at the twat and duct taped his mouth shut then tried again. This time he was careful, this time he planned, this time the boy was perfect. Handsome and small with a charming little grin and a mind that could follow orders. He turned to his boys and tiny and small, "You are mine you know and you can never leave me." They didn't fight or cry or call him mean names, though the 2nd seemed to be thinking plenty up. There in the basement of his massive mansion he named them and clothed them. 

Richard Brook, the smallest and sweetest, too much rabbit foot and not enough anger. Severin Moran, almost perfect if he kept the duct tape on; too much anger not enough spice. Sebastian Moran, the youngest done perfect; loyal and dangerous. His powerful babes, his monsters and minions. 

"Can we eat now?" Severin asked. They might take some breaking in.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, I really don't know what I am doing or if I am going to continue this so if you like it let me know. I am so sorry. My head gets kind of crazy when I don't sleep...


End file.
